


Feeling

by GalacticTwink



Series: Symbrock [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Link, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: Eddie is curious about his link with Venom, and how far their connection runs.





	Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WordsAreScribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreScribbles/gifts).



> This is short but it's my first symbrock fic so I was just trying it out!
> 
> I know I'm behind on kinktober but take this anyway

“So we share a body.” I state abruptly, breaking the early morning silence. 

**Yes, Eddie.**

I think about that for a second. We’ve been merged or whatever for a while now but what the fuck does that even mean? There’s an alien inside me and honestly I think I’ve been pretty calm about this whole thing. 

“How does that work? Are you just in me or are you.. Part of me?”

**We are one Eddie.**

“God why are you so fucking cryptic?” he chuckles, low and more sexy than I’d admit out loud. God, why am I such a monster fucker. I turn off my side and stretch, pushing back my covers to start cooling off. Even just in my boxers I sweat like a motherfucker at night and I fucking refuse to not use covers.

“Anyway, we’re one or whatever, so can you feel what I do?”

**We see, hear, and touch as one. I experience everything our body feels.**

Huh. It’s what I should’ve expected, with him all tangled up in my nerves, but that’s still weird as shit.Though, now that I think about it…

“You can feel  _ everything _ I do?” I slide my hand down my stomach, slipping my fingers down past the waistband of my boxers.

**Yes, E-**

He makes a sort of strangled sound, interrupting himself as I take myself by the dick and jerk myself. I’m always a horny bastard in the morning, cock up at attention for me without much effort on my part. I peel down my underwear, stroking myself lazily and listening to Venom catch up with me. 

**That feels fantastic, Eddie.**

“Oh, that’s nothin’ buddy.” I put a little more force behind it, gripping my dick firmly and letting out a groan myself as I jerk myself off. I can feel V swirling under my skin, moving around but staying inside while I’m busy getting both of us off. 

He squirms when I come, popping out at my shoulder to listen to me moan. He gives me a second, watching me pant and wipe my hand off on my blanket- which I’ll regret later. 

**Again.**

I laugh, patting Venom’s head with my cleaner hand and shifting to sit up against my pillows. He repeats his command, a little louder this time. Yeesh, I guess he’s serious then.

“Alright, alright. Let me..” I paw at my nightstand, digging through it and pushing everything around looking for what I want. I leave the drawer open, popping the lid off my light and getting myself back up with the other hand. 

**Is that a plastic reproduction of the genitalia of the females in your species?**

I snort. That’s a description I didn't need to hear, even if he’s right.

“This is a fleshlight.” I wave it in the air for him to see, pulling it out of his reach before he can investigate any more. I hold my cock still, teasing the fucktoy over my head before fucking myself on it. 

It’s not warm, but it’s tight and squeezes my dick just right; hips twitching to bury myself in the silicone as I move it with my hand, matching my own pace. 

**Eddie?**

I shush him, arching my back and letting my head tilt back. I feel one of Venom’s tendrils loop around my wrist, prying it from my toy but definitely not stopping my session; another taking control of the light from me and fucking it on my cock in hard, quick thrusts down onto me. 

“Ah, V-” I bite my lip, shutting up for a whole three seconds before I have to groan for him, choking out his name as I come to an almost crying orgasm; undoubtedly jamming up my fleshlight with my jizz. 

**Author's Note:**

> wc/ 625
> 
> You can also find me on [ Tumblr ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) where I take (anon or not) requests and input!


End file.
